


A Lovely Memory

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jacob tries to remember, about how jacob opens his bakery, between the scene of the rain and the bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: There is something that Jacob can't remember but he doesn't know what. He keeps seeing faces that he knows he's seen but he doesn't know where.*I did change a few things from the movie to fit this little story and I did use the exact (or almost exact) dialogue between Jacob and the woman in the bakery.*





	A Lovely Memory

He watched the rain cascade over the city. Sheets of it fell from the sky like all the clouds had given up. Tiny droplets of water splashed his windows and thunder roared from above. Lighting zig-zagged in between clouds, and yet Jacob felt a wave of comfort wash over him.

Usually, giant storms like this terrified him and the booming from the sky would remind him of the war. He could hear the ringing of gunshots in his ears even on his good days. Canons exploded with deafening screams of triumph. Jacob had been considered an over glorified scout by his peers. He was never on the front lines but terror still froze him every time the heavens shook.

The city covered the noise on normal days. People moved swiftly from one place to another. Never stopping in fear of being late. Jacob liked the chaos of the big apple it distracted him from his nightmares. The ones that had crawled their way into his daytime life. He preferred when they only visited at night.

Something caught Jacob's attention as he lost himself in the city. Through his window into the clouds, he could see an image of a woman with a clear umbrella. Not an image one would typically see in the clouds. Were the fluffy objects had merged to create the picture this was more like a memory in the sky. Something that was barely there and was fighting to make him remember.

She smiled down at him from her place with the angels. Her umbrella held above her to stop the rain that tormented the city. Despite the smile on her sweet lips her eyes held a deep sadness. She seemed so close but the longer Jacob tried to figure it out the more she moved away.

Jacob brushed it aside, "It must be something from my childhood."

He pushed himself away from the window in a reluctant state. His limbs were heavy and his mind had begun to numb. As if his body was rejecting something.

The thunderstorm continued as Jacob drifted off to sleep. Explosions sounded in his head but they weren't the ones he was so used to hearing. These sounds were not accompanied by fear or a torrential rain of shrapnel. No, these for some reason unknown to Jacob gave him a sense of courage.

* * *

_In his dreams he saw the woman again. He couldn't make out any of her exact features like her hair color or the shape of her face. He could see them but is brain couldn't unscramble the hidden message. He felt a warm glow from her regardless of the lack of recognition. Her umbrella was still clear but now it shimmered like iridescent wings on a butterfly. The background of New York waivered behind her as buildings built themselves. She was talking to him but Jacob only heard the thunder that rolled above him._

_As the woman backed away her umbrella went out. Jacob cocked his head in confusion forgetting he was in a dream. Darkness began to spread over the city and buildings were starting to fall. Jacob could feel himself being pulled backwards._

_A man with a suitcase appeared from the darkness. A room slowly faded in behind the man as if Jacob's mind couldn't decide where they should be. The man's features like the woman with the umbrella were masked. Again, Jacob felt a warm glow from the other person. He wasn't sure what it was but both the man and the woman had it in common._

_The suitcase on the floor opened and Jacob felt himself being dragged to it. He wasn't afraid of the suitcase for whatever reason. In fact, excitement raced through his veins as he descended a ladder. Almost like his subconscious knew what waited for him even if dream Jacob hadn't caught on yet._

_For whatever reason, the suitcase turned into another place. It was filled with animals and creature that boggled Jacob's bewildered mind. He walked around his eyes wide with amazement as he soaked everything in. Dream Jacob hoped Real Jacob would remember everything when he woke up._

_This was too good to waste in a dream and everyone needed to see what he saw before him!_

_A loud noise disrupted Jacob's thoughts. The man yelled for Jacob but the darkness had swallowed the Polish man._

* * *

Jacob did remember his curious dream when he awoke the next morning. He scuttled to find something to immortalize the memory of it. A notebook laid open on the table as if it had been waiting for this moment.

Jacob tried his very best to capture each detail. To write it in a way that would force his brain to see the image of it all. A eureka moment hit him in the middle of writing down the dream.

"My Bakery!" Jacob exclaimed. He accidentally knocked the table in his excitement and his pencil rolled off. Jacob scrambled to pick it back up to write down his idea. "This would be a perfect theme for my bakery!"

* * *

The rush of the city had returned to normal. No one remembered the bizarre storm that happened the previous night. It hadn't even crossed Jacob's mind as he hurried to the bank. Of course, this Jacob didn't remember going to the bank a few days prior.

"Excuse me," a man bumped into Jacob. Both of them dropping their cases in the process. "Do beg my pardon."

The man walked off leaving Jacob utterly confused. The lilt in his voice had sounded so familiar maybe because Jacob had stayed in England after the war.

When Jacob tried to pick up the case he could barely lift it. His case hadn't been this heavy before. The case clicked open and inside was a bunch of egg shells. But they were bigger than chicken eggs and sliver. The note inside was addressed to him.

* * *

The bakery had become a huge success in a matter of days. People were astonished by his little creatures. But Jacob couldn't care about the fame he would have been happy with a little bakery.

"Where do you get your ideas Mr. Kowalski?" a woman asked as she paid for her things.

"They just come to me," he replied as he handed her some change.

The ringing of the bell on the front door drew his attention. And in the middle of his bakery stood the woman. The one from the clouds and his dreams.

"You are real," he uttered quietly to himself.

Suddenly memories floated back to him, the real ones. Not the ones his brain tried to pass off to him when he wasn't asleep. Giddiness overtook Jacob as he remembered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
